villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Evil Study Group
The Evil study group is an evil organization from the sitcom Community. It is the result of a separate, “Darkest” timeline (in which Jeff rolled a one), in which tragedy turns the study group, as well as Greendale Community College, evil. They refer to the study group from the prime timeline (in which Jeff was prevented from rolling the die) as the “Lame” study group. It is implied that this all takes place in Abed’s (and Jeff’s) imagination. History Origin Troy and Abed hosted a dinner party, hosting all seven members of the Study Group in which they ordered pizza. When the pizza man came, none of them wanted to go downstairs to get it. Jeff’s solution was to roll a six-sided die to decide who would get the pizza. This created seven different timelines, one for reach number, and one where Abed prevents Jeff from rolling the Die. In the timeline where Jeff rolls a one, Troy is sent downstairs to get the pizza. This lead to the events where Annie tripped over a model boulder, causing the gun in her purse to go off and shoot Pierce in the leg. In shock, Shirley spilled rum in which which Britta dropped a lit marijuana cigarette which set the house on fire. When Troy returned, he saw the house on fire with a frightening Norwegian troll doll (from a present that Pierce intended to scare Troy with), and tried to eat it. The results of this timeline are: *Jeff: Lost an arm *Troy: Damaged his Larynx and needed a machine to speak *Pierce: Died *Annie: Had a mental breakdown and had to go to a Mental Institution *Shirley: Became an alcoholic out of guilt *Britta: Nothing, but she put a purple streak in her hair to seem darker *Abed: Nothing In the Darkest Timeline, Evil Abed declared this to be the Darkest Timeline. He made fake evil goatees until everyone could grow a real one. He declared his intentions to destroy all of the other timelines. Abed and Evil Abed In the prime timeline, after Troy and Abed got into a fight, Abed starts seeing and talking to his evil counterpart. This continued when temporarily left the group to go the Air Conditioning Repair School. Britta tried to give Abe therapy, but Evil Abed took over “lame” Abed in an attempt to make the prime timeline darker. He started by tormenting Britta during a therapy session. Evil Abed continued by targeting random students in Greendale with petty acts such as hanging up a payphone in the middle of a conversation. Evil Abed’s final evil act was to try and cut off Jeff’s arm with a bone saw, while a projection of “lame” Abed tried to stop him. However, the plug for the saw was too short. As he starting plugging in an extension cord, Jeff gave an inspirational friendship speech, which allowed Abed to take his body back from Evil Abed. Evil Annie Released Later in the Darkest Timeline, we see Evil Jeff in a courtroom defending Evil Annie, who is accused or robbing several drugstores and stabbing several pharmacists. After she is freed, Evil Jeff and Annie start a romantic/sexual relationship and plan to destroy the “prime timeline”. Paintball: Evil Study Group vs Study Group When Jeff graduated, he threw a die to determine who should bring the soda to his graduation, but the die got stuck on a corner. This caused Abed to suspect that there was something wrong with the timeline. Soon after, Evil Jeff appeared in the prime timeline through a portal, followed closely by Evil Annie who gave him a robotic arm. Their goal was to make sure “lame” Jeff left Greendale to become a lawyer by turning the study group against him. Evil Jeff tormented “lame” Annie and then confronted Abed, who immediately recognized him. Evil Jeff shot Abed with a paintball gun which transported him to the Darkest Timeline. There we see that Greendale was still controlled by Chang, and the Dean was still replaced with the “Doppledeaner”. Back in the prime timeline, Evil Annie stole Jeff’s phone while Evil Jeff insulted Shirley, Troy and the Dean. In the Darkest Timeline, Abed met up with the formerly Evil Abed, who revealed that he was trying to brighten the Darkest Timeline while Evil Jeff became the main villain and forced him to give him technology to travel between timelines. Formerly Evil Abed gave prime Abed the paintball guns that send people to different timelines. In the prime timeline, Evil Annie tried to seduce Jeff, but when he resisted, Jeff was confronted by Evil Jeff who tried to shoot Jeff with a paintball gun but prime Chang jumped in the way. Jeff ran away as Evil Troy, Britta, and Shirley appeared in the prime timeline. Prime Abed and Jeff armed the study group with paintball guns to battle the Evil Study Group. As the Evil Study group prepared to fight, Evil Pierce appeared and revealed he faked his own death to teach them a lesson. The two study groups fought, and the prime Study Group sent the Evil Study Group back to the Darkest timeline as follows: *Evil Pierce: Accidentally shot himself *Evil Britta: Accidentally shot herself *Evil Shirley: Too drunk to fight and shot by Shirley *Evil Annie: Shot by Annie after revealing that she was sleeping with Evil Jeff *Evil Troy: Shot by Troy after accidentally revealing he was out of bullets *Evil Jeff: Shot by Jeff after Abed revealed it was all in Jeff’s imagination It is revealed that this whole event is in Jeff’s imagination (as oppose to the other evens which were shown to be in Abed’s imagination. Evil Troy and Evil Abed in the Morning Back in the Darkest Timeline, Evil Troy and Evil Abed host ''Troy and Abed in the Morning ''where they host Supreme Leader Chang and interview Troy and Britta from the Fifth timeline. Trivia *Evil Abed and Evil troy have goatees in a parody of Mirror Spock from Star Trek. Category:Parody/Homage Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Game Changer Category:Destroyer of Innocence